Beat of the darkness
by Shylittleredrose
Summary: Voldemort won the first war and harry has a twin sister but while she is coddled by their parents he is the black sheep for having vampire blood in a band called stín tvar with the Wesley twins they make their own mark and harry gets noticed by a certain dark lord
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry James potter rolled his eyes guitar hanging off his back watching behind dark glasses as his parents coddled his twin sister Rosalinda Lily potter. The dark lord had won the war his parents last year of Hogwarts and even now years later the proudly displayed themselves as "light family " harry however was the black sheep simply because he was a" mixed creature mutt " he had had vampire blood in him making his eyes change with his mood most of them time they were bright killing curse green, when angry they turned the color of fresh blood but right now he was simply annoyed red and green we're simply swirling and mixing behind his sunglasses that were hiding his sensitive eyes from the sun. he turned back to his family as he heard his name " you better stay out of trouble harry I won't have you harming our name anymore then you are by being a syltherin "his father spoke up glaring at his son " whatever harry mumbled and smirked catching a blood pop as it was tossed at him by one of the weasley twins who ditched the rest of the family from the looks of it. " gred forge " Fred like harry had a guitar across his back George had a pair of drumsticks handing out of one of his pockets. " harry little brother " they each put a arm around the shorter boys shoulders. "You ready for this boys it should be plenty of fun " they smirked and spoke together " hell yes we've practiced for months for this and drake and Neville have killer outfits ready besides it's another chance to piss off our family " the trio looked over and the rest of the weasleys had joined the rest of the potters other then bill Charlie and Percy of course and Hermione was attached to rons arm. " oh joy they're dating now I see you two must just be so happy for your brother. All three turned and hugged the pale blond. Drake! They said together. He laughed and hugged back " fathers got the portkey nevs there setting up the dressing room. " now boys you shouldn't hug a death eaters son your better then that we are light family's besides harrys a dark creature and I will not have you around him " molly was almost shouting hands on her hips harry smirked " you heard her boys drake and I are dark we'll give you the cooties " harry popped the blood pop in his mouth and smirked. The twins smirked back " good thing that we're 17 and have a open invite to stay with padfoot and moony and your emaciated huh. Lucius spoke from behind the glaring Mrs. Wesley " now if you're done the boys have somewhere to be boys Luna is with Neville ". The four nodded and stepped to the elder malfoy who held out his cane carefully for them to grab and they vanished off the platform.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Harry hit solid ground…. With his face. Groaning he flipped the air off hearing laughter from most of the other Lucius took his leave he paused at the door " children remember that our lord will be in the hall. Nodding they calmed as he left harry sighed stretching. Luna little sister * he smiled as she flew into his arms. They had adopted the tiny ravenclaw last year she was the writer of their songs and makeup. " family of mine " neville grinned from where he was hemming a pair of dark green leather pants. Draco kissed his boyfriends cheek making neville blush " alright let's get started hair and makeup first Luna " she squealed and dragged a startled George into the corner where she was set up in when she was done with the twins hair hand been lengthened and darkened to a copper color with streaks of blue and brown eyes popped lightly with light eyeliner. Harry sighed and sat in the chair playfully pouting at Luna she giggled * now harry you're sexy but we gotta drive them wild she went to work and in the half hour she worked on harry his already sexy hair that always given him the look like he had just been snagged was messier streaks of bright purple running through it and after harry had downed the potion to protect his eyes from the bright light she did his eyeliner dark making the bright green pop she smirked. There perfect now your clothes she turned him loose and went to double check the stage and ask the house elves for food. They all ate quickly and dressed the twins wore dark red silk shirts with dark bronze leather clinging pants making fun of in a way their gryffindor status a slytherin green and silver jacket went on top "boys very sexy if you weren't my brothers " harry teased. " ha harry they'll be all over you " harry glanced in the mirror smirking as his black silk tank revealed a few tattoos the biggest being the snake that was on his arm it circled it to his shoulder the dark green leather pants should off his curved hips and his ass even his bulge. " I suppose you're right boys. Luna skipped back in,. Time to go boys nev drake and I will be backstage. They jogged backstage and got ready listening they heard headmaster severus snape " now sorting is done and we've all been fed I welcome the new band stín tvar to start their show " George started playing first and all started song the first words as they we're revealed harry smirked as he sang " Scream, shout

Scream, shout

We are the fallen angels

We are the in between cast down as sons of war

Struck to the earth like lightning on this world we're torn

We will cause the pain of living out there, love

Take joy in who you are

We know how wings are flown

We're bored to death in heaven and down alone in hell

We only want to be ourselves

We scream, we shout

We are the fallen angels

We scream, we shout, whoa whoa

Too lost to see the road

No need to feel this sorrow

We scream, we shout, whoa

We are the fallen angels

Follow the morning star

On a land when darkness failed

The passion left unholy

Now you found yourself

We have nowhere to go, no one to wish us well

A cry to find a home, our stories they will tell

We're bored to death in heavens and down the alone in hell

We only want to be ourselves

We scream, we shout

We are the fallen angels

We scream, we shout, whoa whoa

Too lost to see the road

No need to feel this sorrow

We scream, we shout, whoa

We are the fallen angels

Scream, shout

We are the fallen angels

Scream, shout

We scream, we shout

We are the fallen angels

We scream, we shout, whoa whoa

Too lost to see the road

No need to feel this sorrow

We scream, we shout, whoa

We are the fallen angels

We scream, we shout

We are the fallen angels

We scream, we shout

Whoa, whoa

We shout

We are the fallen angels.

He found his sister in the crowd glaring up at them and he winked and looked up and found the red eyes of the dark lord looked down at him harry shivered and looked back down. Wondering if he saw what he thought he had


	3. Note!

Hey guys so im not that great at writing or at least thats what im told but i figured id give it a try so here i am :) anyway let me know what you think and message me it you want i could use a beta reader tbh. Welp its 2 AM here and i work tomorrow so peace my friends * throws cookies at everyone


End file.
